deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Belladonna vs Maximum Ride
Blake Belladonna vs Maximum Ride is a What-if Death Battle featuring Blake Belladonna from RWBY and Maximum Ride from the book series of the same name. Description RWBY vs Maximum Ride. Two girls with animal parts who escaped from evil organizations. Who will win? Who will die? Intro (*Insert: Jim Johnston - Invader *) Wiz: Some would say that running away is the act of a coward- Boomstick: Which it is. Wiz:...However, sometimes running is all one can do. Especially when you're trying to escape the clutches of a corrupt organization in order to save the world from discrimination. Blake Intro Cartoonfan.jpg Wiz: Which is the case for Blake Belladonna, the former member of the White Fang. Max Intro Cartoonfan.jpg Boomstick: And Maximum "Max" Ride, the leader of the Flock. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Blake Belladonna (Author's note: Only Volumes 1 & 2 will be used for this battle.) (*Insert: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 1 Score*) Wiz: The world of Remnant is a very dangerous one. Boomstick: Yeah, strap in boys and girls. This is gonna be fun. See, there are these weird monsters called Grimm. Think of them like if your nightmares came to life and only wanted you and everyone you loved dead! Wiz: Actually, that's not too big of a stretch. However, as time went on, humanity was eventually able to harvest dust, basically crystals that have various elemental properties, to fight back the Grimm. However, Grimm are not the only creatures out to destroy mankind. See, there exist Faunus. Humanoid beings who posses animalistic properties, such as enhanced senses, being able to see in the dark, and even varying animal parts on their bodies. Boomstick: I would make a furry joke, but that's WAY too obvious! Anyway, things got dicy when humans started treating faunus like dirt, beneath them. So, what do they do? They form an anti-racism group called the White Fang! Only, instead of throwing protests and riots, they sorta kill people that are against them... Wiz: Actually, the White Fang did start out with simple protest. However, after the original founder stepped down, a new leader rose to the top and applied weapons, dust, and violence. And it actually worked, surprisingly enough! Although, not in the way originally intended. Humans began to fear the White Fang, and as a result, their hatred for faunus only grew. Knowing this, one particular member dawned a black bow to cover her cat ears, and set out to try and bring humans and faunus together peacefully. This faunus is Blake Belladonna. blake-belladonna-gif-12.gif (*Insert: RWBY Volume 1 - I Burn (Yellow Trailer) *) Boomstick: Eventually, Blake found herself joining Beacon Academy, a school that basically teaches you how to be a badass. And soon this kitty cat wound up a member of the color coded team RWBY, lead by... Ruby... Ugh, good thing we aren't talking about her, otherwise, I'd get a headache. Wiz: Anyways, to become a proper huntress, Blake needed to be able to fight and defend herself. Which she does with her trusty weapon, the Gambol Shroud. (*Insert: RWBY Volume 1 - I May Fall*) Wiz: See, in the world of Remnant, weapons are more often than not a hybrid of multiple weapons. And Gambol Shroud is no exception, being a combination of sword, gun and kusarigama, better known as the "chain sickle". Boomstick: Ooooh! I know where I'm going for christmas break! Anywho, this lovely gadget can fire off several rounds into Blake's enemies, which are somehow able to oneshot smaller Grimm. Plus Blake can use Gambol as a grappling hook, which allows her to move about more freely. Man, where can I get me one of those? Wiz: Like anyone would trust you with a weapon as complex as that! Besides, that's not all Blake can do. Like all huntsmen, Blake uses her aura to amplify her stats past natural limits. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and is used to increase the user's physical stats, block deadly attacks, and even heal minor injuries like cuts, scrapes and bruises. Boomstick: So, what? It's like a force field? Wiz: Yeah, I suppose if you wanna look at it that way. Boomstick: Alright, whatever. But the objectively best thing Blake can do with her aura is when she creates clones of herself! (*Insert: RWBY Volume 1 - From Shadows (Black Trailer) *(Cut to 1:33) (Blake creates numerous clones of herself while fighting Roman Torchwick) Wiz: Alongside everything we've mentioned, aura has one last trick: The Semblance. A semblance is an ultimate manifestation of aura that grants the user a special power, which greatly differs from person to person. Blake's semblance allows her to create a "Shadow Clone" which she uses to either propel herself in any direction she pleases, or take an incoming attack for her so she can counter it. Boomstick: In other words, it's a Smash Bros counter. And when Weiss gave her a bunch of dust, Blake could now add various elemental affects to her clones. With fire dust, the clone will explode upon making contact with something. Ice makes her clones become solid ice sculptures that can be used to immoblize enemies. And stone clones are really freaking tough and can be used as a temporary shield. And you'd better believe she's put everything she's got to good use! Wiz: Blake, like the rest of her teammates, has accomplished many incredible feats. Like when she was able to cut through robots like nothing. Reflecting incoming bullets from said robots, while running toward them. Killing an Ursa, which is roughly the same size as a full grown bear. She's also aided in stopping numerous giant threats as well, like when she helped her team best the giant Nevermore and Paladin-290 prototype. Boomstick: And in her second encounter with Roman Torchwick, Blake absolutely devestastated him! But while she's definetaly tough, Blake's got more than her share of problems! Like most cats, she'll get distracted by glowing red dots, hates dogs and probably water too. (*Insert: RWBY Volume 2 - Die *) Wiz: Plus, while Blake's aura and semblance are indeed impressive, they are not an infinite supply. Aura does not last forever, and drains the more it's used. And the more damage Blake takes, the more her aura drains. Also, it's important to note that even using her semblance drains her aura. Boomstick: Yeah, plus Blake's a teenager, which means she's emotianally unstable, and will actively run away if she feels overwhelmed. And if she runs out of aura, she'll become super weak and pathetic. But none of that stops this black cat from giving her enemies some real bad luck! Blake: "We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect. Out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow." Maximum Ride (Author's note: Only the Maximum Ride manga adaptation will be used for this battle.) (*Insert: Undertale OST - Here We Are *) Wiz: In human society, scientist are always finding new ways to advance mankind. However, one woman sought to "improve" humanity forever. Marian Janssen began by creating her own company, Itexicon, which eventually became so powerful, it literally owned almost every company in the world! Boomstick: So, like Disney? Gotcha. Anyway, Itexney would start their plans to make better humans by stealing babies and fusing animal DNA into them! Jesus, this is starting to sound a bit like the origin of that one rock monster we covered a while back. Wiz: However, things weren't going so well, as most subjects would often perish. Though some did show promise. But, before Itex could do anything, one of their own scientists, Jeb Batchhelder, took six of these child and fled into the mountains where he would train them to survive on their own. Boomstick: Until one day two years later, when he just up and dissapeared. Kinda like my dad... Anyway, with ol' Jeb gone, the position of leader naturally went to the oldest member of the flock. And with new leadership, comes a new badass name: Maximum Ride!'' maximum_ride_by_chocogingerfingers-d3fg16b.gif '' (*Insert: SIAMES - The Wolf *) Wiz: Two years after Jeb's supposed death, the School, one of Itex's branching laboratories, discovered the Flock's hideout, and sent Erasers to hunt them down and bring them back. Boomstick: Erasers? Seriously? What's so bad about a writing tool? "Oh no! Don't erase my journal entr-''' Ari_leaning_over_the_Flock.jpg '''Boomstick: Holy hell!!! Forget I said anything! Wiz: The Erasers devestated the Flock and kidnapped the youngest memeber, Angel. This naturally pissed Max off, so she would form a plan to rescue the young girl. And to do this, Max would have to utilize everything she had learned from Jeb. Boomstick: Yeah, Jeb didn't just teach the flock how to read write and make food. He taught them how to kick ass and take names! Talk about an awesome dad! Wiz: Jeb taught the bird children in the ways of martial arts, to which Max dubbed "Max Kwon Do". This is a mix of... well, taekwondo, and street brawling. And combine that with the flock members' genetically inhanced strength, speed and durability, makes for some pretty tough teenagers. Boomstick: Wait wait wait, hold up. Why the hell do we keep calling them "flock" and "bird children"? I don't see anything remotely resembling birds! Wiz: Well, the school did more than just inhance their natural abilities. They infused the flock with avian DNA which greatly altered their anatomy, giving them nuclei in their red blood cells, air sacks alongside their lungs, and most importantly, bird wings. (*Insert: Skillet - Undefeated*) Boomstick: Ohohoho! That's awesome! Hey Wiz, care to hook a guy up? Wiz: Never gonna happen. Boomstick: Aww damn... Anyway, Max can use her wings to, well, fly and get around much faster than normal. Plus she can shoot herself into the air in just a few seconds with her "Up and Away" technique. Wiz: Max also possesses accelerated healing, which, just as it sounds, allows Max to heal injuries at a faster rate than a human can. Though it is important to note that this is NOT the same as regeneration. Boomstick: Wow, Itexney should did a damn good job making superhumans! And with all of that, she's accomplished some pretty cool stuff. Like when she overpowered Ari, who kicked her ass several times before! And she accidentelly broke his neck! Wiz: That's not all. Max also beat her clone, Max II, who was specifically created to be physically the same as her, decapitated an android Eraser, and even backflipped over a ninja, then seemingly cracked his skull. And Max is pretty tough too, having toughed through numerous explosions head on. Though despite this, Max is far from perfect or unstoppable. Boomstick: Yeah, she's really fucking stuborn! And makes desicions even I know are stupid! Wiz: Not that Max is an idiot. It's just she isn't very good under hugh stress situations. Also, her accelerated healing isn't insant. And a well placed gunshot can put her down for good. Boomstick: Yeah, but her most glaring problem is her emotions. If she gets overwhelmed, she'll lose focus and start to get really bitchy. But one thing's for certain: you never wanna piss off this teenage mutant martial artist avian! (Max has Max II pinned to the floor in a choke hold, but lets her go and stands up.) Max: "I'm stronger. Stronger than you. Because I'm not going to kill this girl for you. I won't sink to your pathetic level. I'm done jumping through you hoops. You can tell yourselves that you're doing all this to save the world, but really you're just a bunch of psycho puppet-masters who probably didn't date enough in high school." Intermission Blake vs Max allset.jpg Blake vs Max allset Cartoonfan.jpg Blake vs Max funny.jpg Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Blake Rooting and betting Max Rooting for Blake, betting on Max Rooting for Max, betting on Blake Battle (*Insert: OneShot OST - Phosphor *) The city was quiet and dark. It was the dead of night. Though the streets were brighten, curtosy of the street lamps. Most people were in their homes, enjoying the evening however they pleased. Though, one faunus was out, jumping across the rooftops. Simply out to clear her head, Blake Belladonna wanted answers. Why were the White Fang letting a human, especially one like Roman, command them? Though she knew to go back to Beacon before long. But as she turned to head back to Beacon, the sound of gunfire filled the night sky, and could be heard toward the far outer reaches of the city. Blake wanted to ingnore it and head back to her team, but the combination of her huntress training and the thought of the White fang being involved tempted her into going to investigate. (*Insert: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 1 Score*) (Cut to 2:09) ???: LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS!!! A young blond teenage girl stood face to face with the infamous crime lord, Roman Torchwick. Her friends were rendered unconcious by the crime lord's minions. And to add the cherry on top, Angel, the youngest of the bird children, was knocked out and being carried over Roman's shoulder. Roman: Yeah, sorry birdy. But if the rumors about this kid having psychic powers are true, then she'll be a great asset for our plans. The girl tensed up from the thought of anyone harming Angel for their own sick desires. She gritted her teeth and made a mad dash for the criminal. But as she neared closer, Torchwick raised his cane toward the girl. A nozzle opens from the bottom end, which promptly fires off an explosive, hitting Max dead on. The explosion sends the girl flying backward. But she somehow manages to spin in mid air and land on her feet. Roman: Huh... You got spunk kid. I'll give you that. But I'm afraid our little 'escapade' is over. As Roman spoke, a large jet like machine landed behind the criminals. The back hatch opened, and a raven haired woman stood waiting for the crime lord. Roman, as if on cue, turned away and quickly boarded the jet, still carrying the small girl. The girl gasped and charged forward once more. Only this time, wings seemed to grow from her back, which allowed her to fly and move faster. Blake eventually appeared on the scene, still observing the events from the rooftops. She growled in anger as she watched Roman carry the girl away. She took a few steps back and ran forward before jumping toward the jet. Meanwhile the blonde continued to charge until she was at full speed. Then she jumped up with all her might to the jet. Then the two girls saw each other. The two girls collide, sending them falling toward the ground. When they hit the ground, they tumble forward, with the blonde rolling further. When she gets up, Max looks up to see the jet take off, taking Angel with it. Her eyes widen in shock and horror. She reaches her right hand out, in a vain attepmt to try and recsue her friend. Max: NOOO!!! (Cut music) The flock leader grits her teeth as tears begin to form on her face. The faunus gets up and looks at the winged girl, with an aggrivated expression on her face. She didn't know this girl, but after seeing her wings, she naturally thought this girl was a faunus. But that was the least of her concerns, as she looked up at the jet as well. Then, out of nowhere, the winged blonde gets up, turns toward the black cat faunus and preforms a round house kick, which Blake barely manages to dodge. (*Insert: RWBY Grimm Eclipse - Lusus Naturae*) Blake backflips to gain some distance, then grabs the handle of her weapon, Gambol Shroud, and takes a fighting stance. Max stares down her opponent, a fire in her eyes. Max: I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't care. But I will make sure to stop you and your friends from hurting that little girl, and anyone else. Blake: But they aren't my friends! I was trying to stop them too before you got in the way! Max scowls, clearly not buying anything Blake had to say. She simply tucks her wings in and takes a fighting stance. Blake groaned from frustration and readied her blades, which earned a look of shock from the flock leader. Max mentally shakes off that fact and charged forward before jumping into the air and swinging her left leg at Blake. FIGHT!!! The former White Fang member blocks the kick with the flat sides of her blades and pushes her adversary back. Max flips in the air and lands on her feet. But before she could react, Blake quickly sprinted at her and slashed her with her Gambol Shroud blades. The bird mutant only could take the pain before seeing an opening, which she immediantly took. She slid her right foot across the ground and swipes Blake's legs, tripping her. Max took the opputunity to land several hits, mostly consisting of punches, kicks, and a few elbow jabs. She finishes her attack by kicking Blake in the stomach hard enough to send her flying backwards. The faunus lands on her feet and throws the Gambol Shroud's blade at her adversary.Max's eyes widen with shock as she quickly dodges the blade, only for its owner to grab hold of the ribbon tied to it and pull it back into the mutant's body, cutting into her back and pulling her back to the faunus. Max: What the?! Once Max was close enough, Blake does another backflip, simutaniously kicking Max in the chin and sending her into the air. Acting quickly, Blake uses her semblance to propel herself upward after her adversary. The faunus while in the air, slashes and cuts Max multiple times. However, the flock leader barely dodges one of the attacks and grabs Blake's arm. Max quickly spins horizantally and throws Blake into the roof of a nearby car. The resulting impact left Blake stunned and dizzy, as well as triggers the car's alarm. The faunus winces and covers her ears. Mx winced a bit as well, but was not as affected. Seeing her opponent was stunned, Max opens her wings and dashs toward Blake. The faunus eventually clears her head and looks forward, only to be met with a drop kick to the face from her opponent. The kick sends Blake flying backwards toward a nearby ware house. Blake quickly gets back onto her feet and sees the warehouse. She gets an idea and goes into the building. Max sees this and gives chase. Max: Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easy! (Cut music) Max enters the building and looks around, only to be met with mostly darkness. She could see the shape of various boxes, the light that shined through windows, but that was about it. The avian mutant looks around and walks along the wall, feeling around for a light switch. She eventually feels something and smirks. She flips the switch upward and suddenly the large room is showered in light, which briefly catches Max off guard. (*Insert: Death Battle - One-Winged Devil*) K.O.!!! Conclusion Blake wins.jpg|If Blake wins Max wins.jpg|If Max wins Blake wins Cartoonfan V2.jpg|If Blake wins V2 Max wins Cartoonfan V2.jpg|If Max wins V2 Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Teenager' Death Battles Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Re-Adopted Canidates Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music